Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a field of health care products. The embodiment herein particularly relate to an oral care tablet. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to an effervescent tablet for eliminating oral cavity discoloration and bad odor.
Description of the Related Art
The mouth is the first portion of the alimentary canal that receives food and has salivary glands. The oral mucosa is the mucous membrane epithelium which provides the lining to the inner portion of the mouth. The oral cavity consists of two regions. They are the vestibule and the oral cavity proper. The vestibule is the area between the teeth, lips and cheeks. The oral cavity is bounded at the sides and in front by the alveolar process (comprising the teeth) and at the back by the isthmus of the fauces. The floor of the oral cavity has tongue. Mucous membrane lines the sides and under surface of the tongue to the gum lining the inner aspect of the jaw mandible. The secretions are received from the submaxillary and sublingual salivary gland.
Oral and maxillofacial pathology is also termed as dental disease or oral pathology or mouth disease that are referred to disease of the mouth, jaws and related structures such as salivary glands, temporomandibular joints, facial muscles and periodontal skin. Mouth is full of bacteria. These bacteria along with mucus, food particles and ingested beverages form a sticky, colorless “plaque” on teeth. Plaque that is not removed by cleaning or brushing, hardens and forms “tartar”. Only a professional cleaning by a dentist or dental hygienist can removes tartar.
In absence of oral hygiene, the problems such as gingivitis, periodontitis, bad breadth, discoloration of oral cavity/teeth arise. The food particles or the beverages remain in the mouth, promoting microbial growth between teeth around the gums and on the tongue. This causes bad breadth.
The peripheral growth stimuli for harmful oral bacteria are residual food and food sugars coupled with the natural moisture and temperature condition of the mouth. Under such conditions these stimuli provide for explosive growth of harmful bacteria. These oral bacteria secrete acidic residues which further worsen the oral health. The oral bacteria induce dental caries and periodontal disease.
Decaying food particles or remains of beverages which are trapped between teeth, gum area and on the tooth enamel, are inconvenient or difficult to remove. This further contributes to higher levels of acidity in mouth and poor health of teeth, dental caries and induce periodontal disease.
Red wine is a tasty mix of natural dyes, acids and tannins. These three ingredients work together to etch and stain teeth. The red wine staining teeth is mostly a coating of dyed saliva. There are long-term dulling effects from a chronic diet of dark acidic wines. The acids in the wine actually affect the tooth enamel. Hence it is not recommended to brush immediately after drinking wine. The softened teeth enamel gets eroded by brushing. Further it has been reported that the remains of wine, after drinking causes tooth erosion. As the wine is extremely acidic in nature. The acids present in the wine erode tooth enamel, and creates rough spots or grooves on tooth surface. This leaves the teeth open to stains from other food or drinks.
Compounds designed to clean the oral cavity and provide fresh breath are well known. Generically such compounds fall into two grouping, dentifrices and mouth washes. The other compounds are generally described as breath mints or breathe freshener which may be delivered in gums. Further liquids, sprays or small pill like shapes are not considered oral cavity cleaners.
Mouthwashes are over the counter solutions containing varying amounts of alcohol. Alcohol is used in mouthwash preparation as a solvent in which other additions such as anti-microbial agents, flavouring oils, color additives, fluoride and astringents are dissolved and caused to react in water based solution. For many such additives agents, alcohol is preferred. Also the alcohol is chemically and economically accepted.
Utilizing alcohol in an oral hygiene preparation have many detrimental effects depending upon the user. Besides generating potential medical and health problems, its inclusion in oral hygiene products also presents potential social implications for some users. The medical implications of using alcohol in an oral hygiene preparation are validated by providing an explicit warning label on alcohol based mouthwashes along with the corrective actions to be taken in case of two much mouth wash is ingested.
Hence there is a need for a composition comprising an orally usable medicinal component and effervescent component. Also there is a need to synthesize an oral administrable composition which dissolves in the oral cavity. Further there is a need to synthesize an oral tablet for cleaning oral palate/oral cavity and breathe freshening.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.